Gabriel (Monsters)
Gabriel is the youngest Archangel. Biography Early life Gabriel was the youngest archangel created by God. He lived with God and his siblings in Heavan. During the battle with the darkness, Gabriel aided in defeating her. Gabriel immediately bowed down to humans when asked by God. Gabriel was distraught when Michael and Lucifer turned on each other when Lucifer started a rebellion against God. As he was unable to pick sides, Gabriel fled to earth, where he posed as the Pagan trickster Loki. He was seemingly killed by Lucifer but it was actually an illusion he created. Season 1 Amy receives a disc. When Daniel catches Castiel, Amy shows him the disc, revealing Gabriel who explains what Metatron did. Daniel and Castiel realise that Gabriel must be alive. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest Archangel created by God, Gabriel has considerable power, and is one of the most powerful beings in existence. He originally appeared to the Winchester brothers as a Trickster. Before they knew he was an Archangel, Sam called him "one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met." Both Castiel and Sam have said that Gabriel is much more powerful than a Trickster, too powerful to be one in fact. Despite this impressive power, Gabriel is still younger and weaker than Michael and Lucifer and possibly Raphael, but there is no evidence to substantiate this. He has been in the same vessel for at least three years, likely thousands of years owing to the Pagan Deities familiarity with this vessel, and has not yet begun to decay like Lucifer did, so it is assumed that he found his one and only 'true vessel'. As an archangel, Gabriel has great power. All of the powers he has demonstrated on the show are listed below. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the youngest archangel, Gabriel possessed a unbelievable amount of power. He is, however, somewhat weaker than Raphael and significantly weaker than Lucifer and Michael. * Nigh-Omniscience - Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He even possesses knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it. * Immortality - Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. His vessel has not aged, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennia. * Angelic Possession - Gabriel requires a vessel while on Earth. He needs the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels are unknown. * Invulnerability - Gabriel can not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by God, Death and his elder brethren too. * Super Strength - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He can overpower and kill any human, lesser angel, seraph, demon, monster, and spirit. When Dean confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Dean's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself. He overpowered and almost choked Dean unconscious on one occasion, still restraining himself. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his Archangel brothers. * Shapeshifting - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. * Teleportation - Gabriel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. * Telepathy - Gabriel is able to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters. * Empathy - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. * Advanced Telekinesis - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Castiel, although being a powerful celestial, was no match for his much older "bro". Gabriel slammed him into walls, duct taped his mouth and played around with Cas like he was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels could not even compare with the immense powers of the four Archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. * Chronokinesis - Gabriel can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sam back to the day Dean died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. * Reality Warping - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, and it is his trademark as well as his most utilized ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. He also once turned Sam Winchester into the Impala. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake Archangel blade - which he said he created from a can of Diet Orange Slice - that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact, dead after Kali stabbed him. He was later killed by Lucifer, which everyone thought he died permanently this time. But then he returned after a very long time although details of his return are unknown he stated he was hiding in the safest place in the universe but was knocked out of Heaven by Metatron's spell. His amazing skill in reality warping was attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knows. ** Conjuration - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. ** Self-Duplication - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, as he did a few times with the Winchesters, once with a group Pagan Gods, and again with his older brother Lucifer. * Apporting - Gabriel was able to casually send Castiel away, and brought him back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Sam and Dean back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away which may have been an illusion. * Pyrokinesis - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. * Super senses - Gabriel was able to hear Sam and Dean "fighting" down below from a closed window many floors up, and on another occasion, while he was walking away from the restaurant, he heard that Sam had found him out and threw him back to Tuesday again. Equipment * Archangel Blade - Gabriel wields an Archangel Blade, which is capable of killing almost anything. Weaknesses Harming, trapping and misleading Banishing and Killing * Archangels * Archangel Blades * Death * God * The Darkness * Souls * Heavan's Weapons - Jophiel used the Lot's Stone to turn Gabriel's original vessel into salt. * The First Blade * Death's Sythe Category:Characters from Supernatural: Monsters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Archangels